Poetry Love
by WB7thHeavenFanatic1234
Summary: Martin is secretly writing Ruthie love poems but Ruthie thinks it's Mac. What happens when Mac and Ruthie date? Will Martin's jealousy get the best of him? Will Mac take advantage of Ruthie? Read and Comment Please
1. The First Day

Bzzzzzzz...The alarm clock rang and Ruthie imediately jumped up from bed. She didn't want to be late for school today, this was the first day of school, her first day as a sophmore. _I am not longer the baby of the school,_ she thought to herself. _I need to wear something sexy._ She quietly laughed to herself and scrambled through her closet. She finally found it, a short jean skirt and a cute baby blue tank top that went down low._ Low enough for all the boys to notice_, Ruthie giggled to her self. She looked in the mirror satisfied with herself.

She pulled out a cute light pink sweatshirt and pulled it over so that her dad wouldn't have a fit when she came downstairs. Just as she was pulling on her sweatshirt and walking down the hall she ran Martin who was coming up the stairs to get her. **Hey, wait, what are you wearing, **Martin said**. Nothing **Ruthie said happily as she passed him and walked down the stairs. When Ruthie had dissapeared out of sight Martin unzipped his backpack and took out a small scrap of paper with writing on it. He was reading it just as Ruthie look up the stairs and said **Move it Martin I don't wanna be late.** Martin quickly slipped the paper back into his backpack and ran down the stairs.

No one said a word as Ruthie turned the music up to the max and sang and slapped her thighs. As they were rounding a corner almost all the way to school Ruthie said **Hey Martin you don't think maybe I could drive. I mean I'm 15. **Martin stopped as a group of high schoolers crossed the street. Then he turned to Ruthie surprised at what she had just said, **Absolutely Not. Your only 15. I could get arrested. Fine** Ruthie said annoyed.

Ruthie stepped out of the car and slammed the. She quickly walked to the bathroom to check her hair. Martin on the other hand stepped out normally and walked to get his new locker. He looked on the list to see if Ruthie or Mac had signed up for a locker yet but they hadn't. He quickly looked for 3 lockers next to eachother. He found a spot but he shook his no. _I can't be next to Zoe. I don't think I could handle that. She was so annoying. That's why I broke up with her._ He thought. He finally found another opening and quickly scrambled down his, Mac's, and Ruthie's name. After this he walked to were the lockers were and quickly slipped the piece of paper he had taken out of his backpack before and slipped it into Ruthie's locker. Just then Mac rounded the corner. **Hey** Mac said. **Hey. **he said glad Mac hadn't cought him. **Thanks for signing me up for a locker **he said as he opened his locker. Ruthie down this hall opened her locker and was about to slam it when a small slip of paper gently floated out of the locker. Martin's face went bright red as she bent down to pick it up. He tried to keep cool and just kept talking to Mac hoping no one would notice.

My Darling

My Love

You are the one I want

I want to hold you in my arms

And tell you that I love you 

But you do not know

My life is dull without you

And my heart will stop unless you tell me

That you love me too

Love, M

Ruthie gasped as she read the poem. _M? Whoes name started with M_ she thought. _ Only Martin and Mac had been around her locker. MAC! O my god! Mac's in love with me. _Ruthie thought.


	2. Talking to Mac

Ruthie's head spun as she thought of the idea. She had always dreamed of dating Mac but gave the idea up back in the fall when he call her his little sister but now she was just shocked. _What should I do? Do I tell him I know?_ All through the day Ruthie did nothing but daydream about Mac and think how she was going to tell him that she knew.

Martin left his last class and started walking to his locker with yet another poem he had written. He decided that this was the most beautiful one ever. He looked around making sure no one was looking and slipped the paper through the air vents of Ruthie's locker. He opened his and got his stuff and started walking down the hallway. When he was almost out the door of the school he ran into a very smiley Ruthie. **Hey wassup, you ready to go? **Martin said. **Yup, let me just get my stuff **Ruthie said very happily. She ran to her locker as Martin ran out the door. _She better know its me after this one_ he thought as he ran to the car. Ruthie walked up to her locker and found another small pink slip of paper sitting in her locker. She smiled and laughed to herself. She read the poem quietely under her breath.

Your the light of my life the apple of my eye

I see you everyday and my heart throbs

If it wasnt for you I would no longer live

My life is tough and I need someone to understand

I need you to look through my fake smile

And tell me that you love me

Love,

Ma

_o my god _thought ruthie _every letter hes gonna add a letter so the next one should be C_. Ruthie sighed and ran to the car. The ride home was very upquiet but all Martin could ask him self was why she wasnt saying anything about it. She had to know it was him. Martin dropped Ruthie off at home and started to pull out of the driveway. _Why hadnt she asked him in, She always invited him in to do homework or to have a snack. _

Ruthie ran in the house just as the phone was ringing and pick it up. **Hello **Ruthie said. **Hey Ruthie, its MAc, is Martin there. **Mac said. **No **Ruthie said excitedly. **O well, thats weird hes almost always at your house, ok well wateva ill call his house. **Mac said. Just as Mac was about to hang up **Wait **Ruthie said. **Yeah **Mac replied. **Mac I know you like me and may even be in love with me and I wanted to say I love you too. **Ruthie spat out as quickly as she could. _Yes _Mac thought _I may not love her or even like her but she would be so easy. _**Yes Ruthie I am in love with you **Mac said lovingly. **How about we go for pizza tommorrow night **he said. **Yes YEs and Yes** Ruthie said laughing. **Okay then Bye. Bye.** Ruthie replied and hang up the phone. Ruthie was so excited and couldnt wait for school.

The ride to school the next day was very quiet. Martin hadn't written another poem today. He was to busy with homework and decided to give it a days rest. Ruthie and Martin walked to their lockers and saw MAc. **Hey HOTTIE** mac said. Ruthie laughed to herself but didnt say anything. **Wait, what, you two are dating, no no no and no. No way. **MArtin Screamed. **Wow calm down man, Ruthie why dont you go to homeroom and ill talk to Martin. **Ruthie nodded in agreement and went on her way. **What do you think your doing** MArtin screamed. **I am going on a date with Ruthie Camden. **Mac said trying to calm Martin down. **No your not you just wanna hook up with her . **Martin said still screaming. **And so what if I do, its her fault if she falls for it **Martin was about to speak when Mac spoke again **And if you think shes gonna believe you then your crazy. **Martin slammed his locker and took a deep breath. He knew Ruthie wasnt really in love with Mac but how was he gonna convince her.


	3. The Date

**SORRY ABOUT THE SHORT CHAPTERS**

Ruthie walked in the front door of the Camden house and thankfully found no one home. She wanted to be able to have Mac pick her up without her parents notice because she was sure they would freak about Mac and the sexy outfit she had picked out. She had walked home today because Martin had baseball practice. She ran up stairs and looked at her clock. She had an hour. She hopped in the shower and put on short lavendar shirt and a very tight almost see through white tanktop. She looked at her clock again. She had exactly 15 minutes before Mac came. She ran downstairs to get a drink before Mac got there. When she got to the fridge she found not from her parents. It said that they went to a cookout at a friend's house, had the twins, and would be back around 11. _Thank GOD!_ Ruthie thought. Just then the doorbell rang. Ruthie ran, stopped at the toaster, looked in, fixed her hair, took a deep breath, and walked calmly to the door. She stopped at the door fixed her shirt making sure it went low enough and opened the door. **Oh, it's only you. **Ruthie said.

**You don't sound happy** Martin replied.

**No you have to get out of here Mac will ...**

**No see thats why Im here. You can't go out with Mac.**

**Why? **Ruthie said.

**Ok well he told me he was just using you to ya kno...**

**Ewww Martin No. Mac would never do that.**

**Thats not what he told me today.**

**Listen Martin, just stay out of my love life ok? **Ruthie screamed

Martin's face suddenly saddened. It was a side of him Ruthie had never seen.

**Listen Martin **Ruthie said calmer **I know you care about me alot and think you have to be my big brother**

**but I can take care of myself. Im a big girl.**

**I know, but can I atleast come over at like 10 to make sure you got back ok.**

**Sure**

Martin started to walk away but turned around **Ruthie? **

**YEah**

**Just take care of yourself Ok?**

**I Will **Ruthie said as she closed the door. She had 10 minutes. She went to the fridge to finally get that drink she wanted. She sat there for a sec just enjoying her drink when the doorbell rang. She walked to the door. It was MAC!

**Hey **Mac said

**Hey**

**You Ready?**

**Yup**

Ruthie grabbed her purse and locked the door. She hopped in Mac's car.

**Well I was think in we'd grab a bite to eat and then go to a movie. **Mac said.

**Sounds great **

Dinner was fairly quiet except for a few comments about Ruthie's outfit and how much they were looking forward to the movie. No one said anything during the movie. Ruthie was actually finding the whole date a little awkward. Mac on the other hand was just thinking of ways he could get her to let him in the house. The drive home was full of laughing and reviews about the movie. They stopped in Ruthie's driveway.

**Hey you think I can use your bathroom.**

**I don't know **Ruthie said.

**Oh come on.**

**Fine but only the bathroom**

**OK**

Inside Ruthie ran upstairs through on a sweatshirt and sweatpants and went back to watch TV. Figuring Mac had let himself out she locked the door and went into the living room. Surprisingly Mac was sitting on the couch

**Mac, I think you outta leave.**

**Why sweet stuff**

**Ewww Mac your scaring me**

**Oh I shouldnt**

Just then Mac got up grabbed Ruthie and through her on the couch. Ruthie screamed while Mac got himself on top of her. He covered her mouth. Just then Ruthie heard a knock on the door and then heard it open.

**Hello? Anyone home? Mac you still here? **Martin said.

Ruthie got her mouth free and screamed **MARTIN!**

Mac finally got off of her and started to run. Thankfully he didnt have time to do anything to her.

Ruthie ran to Martin who was standing in the doorway. Mac ran out the doorway and to the car. Martin held Ruthie in his arms and screamed at Mac.

**What did you do to her? I swear to god I'll kill you?**

**Oh go talk to your poetry honey. **Mac said as he got in the car and drove.

Martin still held Ruthie in his hands. _How did he know? _Martin thought.

As soon Ruthie had heard Mac's words she looked up at Martin with tears in her eyes and Martin knew that now she knew.

**Martin, you wrote those poems.**

**Yeah. Yeah, I did.**

**But Martin I only went out with Mac because I thought he wrote those poems.**

**I love you Ruthie. I always have.**

**Me too. I love you.**

Martin just held Ruthie in his arms and kissed her head as she continued to cry.


End file.
